


The Cafe Drabble

by Crowgirl



Series: The Cafe [9]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: For the Twelvetide Drabbles 2017 prompt:"It's vital to remember who you really are. It's very important. It isn't a good idea to rely on other people or things to do it for you. They always get it wrong." - Terry Pratchett





	The Cafe Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kivrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/gifts), [elizajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/gifts), [Burning_Up_A_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/gifts).



Paul and Christopher spring apart as the door into the kitchen bangs open and Andrew backs through, carrying a stack of empty bakery case trays with two small, empty teapots on top. ‘Dad, have you got anything else for the case? We’re completely--’

Andrew turns as he speaks and takes in Paul standing stiffly by the open back door and his father by the sink. The kitchen is silent for a minute as Foyle tries to think of something intelligent to say, Paul surreptitiously pulls his shirt straight, and Andrew looks between the two of them. 

Finally, Andrew drops the trays on the table with a clatter and dusts his hands. The corners of his mouth are twitching as he speaks to both of them, although he looks at his father. ‘You two didn’t honestly think I didn’t know what was going on, did you?’


End file.
